Jackson and Jackson
by Agent R
Summary: Arnold sneaks off to get a new Captain EO comic book, and gets more than he bargained for when Michael Jackson enters New York. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Jackson and Jackson  
  
"Arnold, Arnold, where are you?" Willis asked.  
  
"Up here," he replied.  
  
Arnold stuck his head out from under the covers in his bed, which seemed to be thrown up on something.  
  
"Arnold, what're you doing?" Willis asked.  
  
"Playing wilderness survival, I decided to pitch me a tent while I wait for the tigers to come in, growl," Arnold answered.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Willis asked.  
  
Willis spotted something under the covers and reached for it.  
  
"No Willis, don't do that......awwwwwwww never mind," Arnold groaned.  
  
Willis pulled out an advertisement flyer for the following week.  
  
"April 24th, the release of the comic book based on the theatrical 3-D movie, Michael Jackson's Captain EO, coming to the.....Nuget Book Keeper at 9:00 AM....Arnold, those comic books are gonna sell for $20 a piece," Willis said.  
  
"I know that, I've been saving up since I first heard the comic was coming out," Arnold said.  
  
"When was that?" Willis asked.  
  
"3 months ago," Arnold answered.  
  
"3 MONTHS AGO? Arnold, how much money do you have saved up?" Willis asked.  
  
"Close to $100."  
  
"A HUNDRED DOLLARS? Arnold, you're gonna waste all that money on FIVE comic books? That's insane!" Willis exclaimed.  
  
"Now Willis, they may only be $20 now, but if I can get Michael Jackson to autograph them, can you imagine how much they'll be worth then?" Arnold grinned.  
  
"Only if they can read it...you know Arnold, for being the most famous person in the world, he sure has sloppy handwriting," Willis said.  
  
"Worse than the time I lost at truth or dare, and had to write down my full name, age, address, and phone number with my toes?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Worse than that, if you can believe it," Willis said.  
  
"Well, I'm not just going to get a comic book, I'm also going to see the movie when it comes out," Arnold told him.  
  
"Arnold, the whole thing is 15 minutes, you call that a movie?" Willis asked.  
  
"Well......whatever you call it, I'm going to see it, and on Saturday, I'm going to get the comic and you can't stop me!" Arnold exploded.  
  
"Oh yes I can, I can tell Mister D. he'll tell you you can't go," Willis said.  
  
Willis slammed the door as he left, Arnold headed over to Abraham.  
  
"That's what he thinks, I'm going to get that comic, whether he agrees or not," Arnold said.  
  
Come Saturday, Arnold headed down to the bookstore early to get the comic book before anyone else, he hoped to be the first to get a copy.  
  
"Haha! Come to momma.....uhhhhhh I mean poppa," Arnold said.  
  
Arnold got his hands on a copy, and decided to buy it and get out before Willis came down, as he headed out of the store, he noticed a black car parked outside.  
  
"Must be a funeral somewhere," Arnold said.  
  
As Arnold headed home, he couldn't help but realize the car was slowly following him, he decided to act like he didn't notice, he figured he'd lose him at the corner. He ran around the corner and onto the crosswalk when he saw a bus heading his way, he screamed and jumped over to the other end.  
  
"Apparently, the streetlights just ain't on the predrestrian's side today," Arnold said.  
  
It was then that Arnold noticed the man got out of his car and was following him on foot, Arnold ran off in a panic, and he ran straight for a block when he made a turn. He came across an old building, ran around to the back door and got in, without the man noticing.  
  
"Whew, lost him," Arnold said.  
  
Arnold then turned around and came across a sudden surprise.  
  
"Uh-oh," he said.  
  
Later...  
  
"Lunch is ready, come and get it," Mrs. Garrett called.  
  
"Kimberly, where's Arnold?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, I haven't seen him all day," Kimberly said.  
  
"And his bed was already made when I went in there this morning," Mrs. Garrett added.  
  
"Willis, do you know where Arnold is?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Yeah, he went down to the bookstore to get the new Captain EO comic book," Willis said.  
  
"What's a Captain EO?" Mrs. Garrett asked.  
  
"That's a video Michael Jackson came out with, it's really strange from what I've heard," Kimberly said.  
  
"Kimberly, just because a very eccentric man is in it, is no reason to call him strange," Phillip said.  
  
"I don't mean that, I mean he's a space captain, and his crew is robots, Siamese monkeys, and a short green talking elephant that plays an electric keyboard," Kimberly said.  
  
"For someone who's not interested in the least in it, you sure know a lot of details about it," Willis told her.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Arnold will be back any minute now, he probably just got so excited about it, he couldn't wait to read it," Phillip said.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, Phillip answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mister D."  
  
"Arnold, are you allright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, it's past noon, where are you?"  
  
"I'm visiting a friend of mine, Chester, he invited me to stay for lunch, is it allright?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose, just come back before it gets too late."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just like the Terminator...I'll be back."  
  
"Hastalaveista," Phillip said.  
  
"Huh?" Arnold squeaked.  
  
"Goodbye," Phillip translated.  
  
"Goodbye," Arnold repeated.  
  
"So, where's Arnold?" Willis asked.  
  
"Visiting a friend of his, Chester he said," Phillip said.  
  
"Chester?" Willis asked.  
  
At 2 that afternoon, Kimberly went into Willis' bedroom.  
  
"What'd you want to see me for, Willis?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you downstairs and worry Mister D. or Mrs. Garrett, but...Arnold doesn't know anybody named Chester," Willis said.  
  
"What?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I knew all our friends before we left Harlem, there was Jamal, Kevin, Louie, Bubba, Charles, Vernon, William, and a whole bunch of other guys, but...never was there a guy named Chester."  
  
"So there's no Chester?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"You got that right," Willis said.  
  
"So where could Arnold be?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we better go look for him," Willis said.  
  
Kimberly and Willis grabbed their coats and headed for the front door, they opened it just as Arnold ran in with his comic in hand.  
  
"Arnold, where have you been?" Willis asked.  
  
"Never mind that, HEY EVERYONE COME AND LOOK AT THIS! MISTER D, MRS. GARRETT, COME HERE!"  
  
Phillip and Mrs. Garrett came rushing in.  
  
"What is it, Arnold, what is it?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Gather round everybody," Anorld stood on the coffee table, "feast your eyes on this!"  
  
Arnold opened the cover of the comic, showing it had a signature on it.  
  
"So what?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"So...I got my comic signed by Michael Jackson!" Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Willis asked.  
  
"Was he down there signing them?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what happened, I went down there, got the comic and then he signed it, there were about 15 other kids behind me, so he must have writer's cramps by now."  
  
Kimberly and Willis looked at each other, they figured there was more to it than that... 


	2. The Surprise

Jackson and Jackson Pt II  
  
"Arnold, where'd you go?" Willis stormed into the bedroom.  
  
"Up here," Arnold replied.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Willis asked.  
  
"Ohhhhh......I got a little lightheaded and thought I should lie down," Arnold answered.  
  
"Arnold, you're not lightheaded, you' emptyheaded!" Willis told him.  
  
"Hey!" Arnold jumped up.  
  
"Come on you 2, daddy says it's time for dinner," Kimberly said.  
  
"Allright!" Arnold jumped down, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry," Kimberly told him.  
  
"I can't help that, my stomach's like a bottomless pit, I just gotta keep feeding it, and hope I reach the end soon," Arnold said.  
  
"Arnold!" Willis called.  
  
"Relax Willis, we can ask him after dinner," Kimberly said.  
  
"Good, his story was a little too hard for even me to believe," Willis said.  
  
"Well, what do you think happened?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," Willis said.  
  
After dinner, Willis pinned Arnold back in the bedroom, he barracaded the door so he couldn't get out, and pinned him on the bed.  
  
"Allright Arnold, now what really happened today?" Willis asked.  
  
"I told you," Arnold said.  
  
"And I'm not buying it, there's no way you could've been gone that long, now what happened?" Willis asked.  
  
"You really want to know?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yes!" Willis demanded.  
  
"Allright, allright, I met Michael Jackson today, just...not in the book store," Arnold said.  
  
Willis let go of Arnold's collar and stepped back.  
  
"What?" Willis asked.  
  
"Uh.....After I got out of the bookstore, I was on my way home, when I noticed this guy following me in his car," Arnold said.  
  
"Arnold, he could've just been passing by," Willis said.  
  
"No! He followed me, down every street, past every corner, I lost him at a sharp turn, but then he just got out of his car and followed me. So, I ran around to the back side of this big empty building. And I ran in to lose him, and when he ran by without noticing, I thought I was home free! But then I turned around, and guess who I came face to face with," Arnold explained.  
  
"Michael Jackson?" Willis asked.  
  
"Yes, now..the first thing I figure he'll do is yell at me and have me thrown out, but instead, he picks me up and gives me a great big kiss, right to the dandruff," Arnold pointed to the top of his head.  
  
"And then what?" Willis asked.  
  
"Then, I tried to return the favor," Arnold said.  
  
"And?" Willis asked.  
  
"And, I'm probably the only kid in my class with a hernia," Arnold replied, "anyway, we talked for a while, and I asked him if he'd autograph my comic book, and he said yes. Then we talked for a while more, then I came back here, and the next thing I know......well, this IS the next thing I know."  
  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Willis asked.  
  
"I thought I'd get in trouble, you know how Mr. D is when we go about town, disturbing people," Arnold said.  
  
"Arnold, what was he doing in town today, anyway?" Willis asked.  
  
"Waaaaaay ahead of ya, I read-----I read in the paper, that he was coming to New York to settle some business about his next album," Arnold said.  
  
"Arnold, did you have any idea that he was in that building before you went in?" Willis asked.  
  
"No no! I swear, I had no idea anyone was there, and if I'm lying, may I shrink down to 2 feet, no inches," Arnold said.  
  
"Dang....you are serious! Talk about a lucky break," Willis said.  
  
"I know, I hope I get to see him again, I forgot to thank him for not kicking me out," Arnold replied.  
  
"Hey Willis, what's going on?" Kimberly came in through the bathroom.  
  
"You won't believe what Arnold just told me," Willis said.  
  
"Don't tell her, she's a girl! Girls don't know how to keep secrets!" Arnold said.  
  
"Yes we do, we just don't choose to, now what's going on?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Willis repeated the whole thing to Kimberly, while Arnold sat in the chair next to the bed and wondered what Mister Drummond would do if he found out.  
  
"Now remember Kimberly, you promised not to tell," Willis said.  
  
"Yes I remember," Kimberly said.  
  
"Swear!" Arnold said, "Raise your right hand and swear to keep the promise."  
  
"Allright, I swear not to tell daddy how you really met Michael Jackson, although you'll just get into trouble for not telling him in the first place," Kimberly said.  
  
"I'd rather take my chances with him 20 years from now, than today, now let's go get some dessert," Arnold said.  
  
"I just don't know what's gotten into the kids this evening, they've been awful quiet," Philip said.  
  
"Yes, it's strange allright, you'd think since Arnold met Michael Jackson, they'd be making some noise at least," Mrs. Garret said.  
  
The kids came down the back stairs, hoping Philip wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Hi kids."  
  
"Hi Mister Drummond," Willis and Arnold said.  
  
"Hi Daddy! Boy, this has just been some day for everyone, I mean what with Arnold..."  
  
"Have a cookie Kimberly," Arnold said.  
  
"Arnold," Kimberly replied, "this cookie's way too big for me."  
  
"No it's not, just take large bites, it'll keep your mouth full a long time," Arnold gritted his teeth.  
  
"Well Arnold, I'd love to stick around and listen to your story again, but I've got a meeting tonight, I won't be home till late," Philip said.  
  
"Don't worry about us, we've got Mrs. Garret to watch after us," Arnold said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I always wanted a child, now I've got 3 of them who can't get along to save their lives," Mrs. Garret laughed.  
  
After Philip left, the kids sat on the couch, still dazed at what had happened that day.  
  
"Gee guys, this could get serious, I'm worried," Kimberly said.  
  
"I'm wired," Willis replied.  
  
"I'm hungry," Arnold added.  
  
Arnold was the first one up to get the phone, and was he in for a surprise.  
  
"Hello.....who is this? I see, just a minute."  
  
Arnold held the receiver in one hand and pinched himself with the other.  
  
"OUCH! Nope, this ain't a dream as far as I know, but if it is, don't wake me up...You do? What is it? WHat?"  
  
Arnold fell over in excitement and dropped the phone, Willis picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello? I'm his brother...yes he's allright, a little overwhelmed......what? You do? Oh boy that's great! Yeah, I'll tell him...you will? What time? Allright, we'll be expecting you," Willis hung up.  
  
"Well, what did he say? What did he say?" Arnold sat up.  
  
"What did who say?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"That was Michael Jackson, he said he's coming over tomorrow at 2:00 and he wants to meet all of us," Willis said.  
  
The kids started screaming and jumping up and down when Mrs. Garrett came in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she asked.  
  
"Michael Jackson's coming here tomorrow to meet all of us!" Arnold said.  
  
Mrs. Garret joined in in the screaming and jumping and dancing.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
